Execution, AU ending
by jediknigh5
Summary: My first "Twilight zone" fiction. This is an alternate ending to "Execution." It also loosely incorporates the Anastasia legend.


Joe Caswell fought for his life, but this thief, Paul Johnson, was stronger. Caswell wasn't much of a philosopher, but maybe Paul was just more determined. This was no world for Joe Caswell, so loud, so frightening. If this was the end, maybe that was for the best. But as Paul put the chord around Caswell's neck, Caswell heard gunshots. As best Caswell could see these were police officers, 1960 police officers. They had just saved Caswell's life, by killing Paul Johnson.

.

Police officer: Are you okay?

Joe: I'm alive.

Police officer; Yes you are. Can you tell me your name?

Joe: Joe Caswell.

Police officer: Do you know what year it is?

Joe: Professor Manion said it was 1960.

Police officer: Who's the president?

Joe: I'm guessing it's not Rutherford B. Hayes anymore.

Police officer: No, it's Dwight Eisenhower. How did you end up here?

Joe: Manion brought me here. I was in 1880, about to be hung. Then suddenly he plucks me from time, and here I am. When he realized I was a murderer he tried to send me back. We fought, and I strangled him to death. I went outside, and I couldn't take the noise, some little man drawing a gun on me from a little box. I came back here, begging the professor to send me back. I dont care if they execute me, I don't care if you do. I just can't take your world. Then that thief came in, tried to kill me. You saved my life, but I'd rather die than live in this world.

.

Joe Caswell was arrested for the murder of professor Manion. The jail in the police station gave Caswell a whole new set of sights and sounds to be frightened of. The police at first thought he was faing so he could plead insanity at the trial, but they brought in a shrink, dr Stein, to ask him some questions.

.

Stein: Hello mr Caswell. Would you mind answering some questions?

Joe: No, I'm just glad to only be hearing one person right now.

Stein: Did you ever serve in the military?

Joe: Yeah. I fought in the confederate army during the war.

Stein: Do you think slavery was a good thing?

Joe: I never had strong feelings one way or the other. I just don't like being told what to do. Those yankees attacked our homes, I just defended myself.

Stein: How many men did you kill in the war?

Joe: I lost count, tried not to think about it. After the war I went out west, wanted a fresh start. But life was still hard, I still did what I had to do to survive.

Stein: You mean more killing?

Joe: When I had to. Like killing a man for his blanket, one of us was going to freeze to death that night.

Stein: You say you got caught?

Joe: Ofcourse I got caught. It was just my turn I guess.

.

After talking to Caswell for a few hours dr Stein realized he wasn't faking. For one thing he was legitimately scared of the sights and sounds of 1960. If he had been born even 50 years ago he would have adapted to all of this over time, it wouldn't all be new to him. Dr Stein found it hard to believe that Caswell really was a cowboy in 1880, but a part of him did wonder. Professor Manion was cosidered a kook, who knew what his experiments might have done to Caswell's mind? Joe claimed to have killed people in the civil war, but that woud have een included in the general amnesty. Joe also claimed to have killed people in desperation after, but that was difficult or impossible to prove. Even if he did kill Manion, he likely wasn't in his right mind. The reports of him shooting at the television in the bar demonstrated that. Thus the prosecutor and the public defender reached a plea bargain to have Joe Caswell put in a mental institution until he was deemed mentally competant. This wasn't so bad for him, it was a lot quieter here than in the city. The food here wasn't bad, and not having to worry about polio and other diseases was nice. One day Joe met a woman named Anna at this institution. She was 60 years old, only a few years older than Joe, but seemed attractive.

.

Joe: Hello ms.

Anna: It is good to make your aquaintance.

Joe: Mind if I ask what brings you here?

Anna: Nobody believes I am the grand duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia.

Joe: I know how you feel. Nobody believes I'm a cowboy from 1880.

Anna: Are you possesing someone?

Joe: No. A professor built himself a time machine and plucked me from my own hanging. At first I was relieved, but this world scares me.

Anna: It scared me too. My family was murdered by the bolshevicks. I don't remember much after that, only a strong desire to regain some of my life. And I remember a young woman, who wanted to end her own life. She tried to jump off a bridge. It's hard to explain what I did, but I took over her body.

Joe: So she gets the death she wanted and you get a life back. Sounds fair.

Anna: But noone believes me, so they put me here. The world outside, it frightens me as well.

Joe: Maybe we could try together. The doctors say if we can learn to be functioning members of society, we can leave. I've never "bagged groceries" as they say, but I could learn.

Anna: It would be hard for me to learn these things. But I would like to return to Russia one day, when the communists are no longer in control.

Joe: From what I've heard, that could be awhile.

Anna: Then I suppose we both have a reason to live a long life.

Joe: Yeah, let's do it. Together.


End file.
